A liquid crystal display device (LCD) comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
In the production process of the liquid crystal display device, firstly, a spacer is formed at a predetermined position on the surface of the color filter substrate facing the array substrate and the liquid crystal is sprayed on the surface of the color filter substrate facing the array substrate. Then, the color filter substrate and the array substrate are cell-assembled to complete the preparation of the liquid crystal display device. The spacer is in contact with the array substrate and the color filter substrate respectively for supporting the array substrate and the color filter substrate such that a space is formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate and the liquid crystal is arranged within the space.
When the surface of the liquid crystal display device is pressed by an external force, the spacer located between the array substrate and the color filter substrate moves under the external force and departs from the predetermined position. When a light emitted from a back light is irradiated on the liquid crystal display device, stripes would appear on the surface of the liquid crystal display device because the spacer is not located at the same position as the predetermined position, thereby influencing the display effect.